Padre
by Zel C
Summary: Midoriya sólo tenía una petición para su mentor... - La siguiente historia contiene spoilers del manga Boku No Hero Academia, en caso de que sólo sigas el anime o no hayas leído más allá del capítulo 131, leer bajo tu propio riesgo.


Midorya Izuku tenía un problema muy serio, era un llorón, no importaba que ahora tuviera un Quirk que era realmente sorprendente y heredado por quien fue el héroe número uno del mundo, no importaba que hubiera ya enfrentado a villanos reales y que ahora tuviera su licencia como héroe, no, él seguía siendo un llorón de primera.

All Might se lo había dicho anteriormente, tenía que hacer algo para dejar de llorar, pero ese día, después de haber hablado con All Might, después de que lo que le había dicho, después de descubrir todo aquello que le había ocultado, realmente se sentía destrozado, pero no iba a mostrárselo a su mentor.

Izuku sabía que debía ocultar ese dolor en su pecho, el sentir que All Might realmente no confiaba en él.  
Izuku lloró en su habitación, en aquella oscura y solitaria habitación porque, aunque había jurado que no dejaría que la premonición de NightEye se volviera realidad, se sentía abatido, lastimado y confundido. No podía imaginar un mundo sin All Might, no importaba que ahora como un ex héroe no fuera fuerte, un mundo sin el débil All Might era más duro que aquella vez que se había retirado como héroe y había terminado llorando de la misma manera.

De esa manera, un Izuku destruido se entregó la inmensa tristeza que tenía que cargar, porque no podía demostrar un rostro decaído a su mentor, por esa sola noche lloraría. Sólo por esa ocasión dejaría que el sentimiento de tristeza lo invadiera.

Al día siguiente Izuku no quería salir de su habitación, no después de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía dejarse persuadir por el cansancio, tenía que salir y entrenar, entrenar para volverse un adecuado heredero del One for all.

Ese día se sentía como si ahora cargara con un enorme peso en su espalda, sus compañeros se encontraban hablando abiertamente en la sala cuando él llego y se sentó en el único sofá vacío, pero su soledad no fue por mucho tiempo, ya que sintió el sofá hundirse a su lado.

— ¿Estas bien? — La voz de Todoroki lo sacó por un momento de sus pensamientos, se giró para mirarlo y regalarle una fingida sonrisa a su amigo.

— Sí.

— Eres pésimo mintiendo — respondió el chico mitad y mitad soltando un suspiro. — Pero no te voy a forzar, no soy tan buen entrometido como lo eres tú.

— Todoro…

— Pero, estoy aquí para apoyarte cuando lo necesites — . El chico de cabello alborotado miró a su amigo sonriéndole con sinceridad, aunque sabía que no podía contarle a Todoroki estaba inmensamente agradecido por su preocupación.

— Gracias — . Antes de que Izuku pudiera decir o hacer algo la mano de Todoroki se movió al cabello del contrario alborotándolo un poco más, sonriéndole con calidez, provocando un sonrojo en el pecoso.

— Todoroki-kun — el mencionado giró su rostro hacia donde provenía la voz, lo miraba una Yaoyorozu sorprendida de sí misma, y ahora no podía emitir palabra alguna.

— ¿Si?

— Yo…

— Momo-chan esta celosa

— ¡Tsu-Chan! — Todoroki frunció levemente el ceño al no comprender a lo que se referían sus compañeras, pero dejo de prestarles atención al ver como discutían entre ellas y lo estaban ignorando ahora.

— ¿Por qué tanto ruido tan temprano? — Aizawa se presentaba todas las mañanas a tomar lista de sus alumnos, una vez que los miraba se daba la vuelta y se iba, pero ahora lucía un poco más desaliñado que antes. — Bien estudiantes, no olviden que, aunque sea fin de semana se encuentran dentro de una institución educativa, no quiero peleas — la voz de Aizawa era amenazadora, tanto que hacía temblar a todos — Midoriya, necesito un momento contigo.

Al escuchar su nombre Midoriya casi saltó de su asiento, miró a Todoroki por un momento, pero este solo se encogió de hombros sin saber que decirle, el joven de cabello verde soltó un suspiro para así salir con Aizawa.

— ¿Qué sucede Aizawa-sensei?

— El día de ayer parecía que tenías muchas cosas que pensar, apenas y prestaste atención en clase y casi mueres ahogado.

— Lo siento, sensei — Aizawa soltó un suspiro, miró al joven frente a él.

Midoriya era sorprendente en muchos sentidos, aunque al principio parecía ser un simple debilucho, tenía más motivación que ninguno para convertirse en un héroe, claro sin contar a cierto chico explosivo.

— ¿Qué hay en tu cabeza? — Izuku levantó la cabeza para mirar por un momento a su profesor, abrió la boca para dar una respuesta, pero en realidad no tenía una.

— Yo…

— Tiene que ver con All Might —. No era una pregunta, Izuku lo supo por la manera en que Aizawa había hecho la oración.

— No...

— No mientas, todo lo que te pasa tiene que ver con ese tipo — Aizawa soltó un suspiro y por un momento aquella expresión seria y frívola se suavizo. — Sé que All Might es tu ídolo, pero como profesor apesta, aun así, sé que le preocupas, más que cualquier de sus estudiantes, creo que muchos ya se han dado cuenta. No sé qué tipo de relación los une, pero Midoriya, eres mi alumno también, si All Might se interpone en tus estudios, se las verá conmigo —. La voz amenazadora de Aizawa provocó que un escalofrió lo invadiera.

— Sí sensei, gracias — dijo un poco preocupado por lo que Aizawa le pudiera hacer a su mentor, pero infinitamente agradecido por su preocupación.

— Te puedes retirar — Izuku no perdió tiempo y regreso con sus amigos, una vez que se lo perdió de vista Aizawa volvió hablar. — Y tú All Might, que estás ahí escondido y tratando de huir sin que te escuche, si Midoriya no vuelve a prestar atención en clases por tu culpa, solo demostraras el pésimo profesor que eres.

Un chorro de sangre salió disparado de la boca de Toshinori cuando se vio descubierto, volvió sus pasos mientras se limpiaba los rastros de sangre y así enfrentar a Aizawa, quien le aterraba más que cualquier otro villano.

— Tus retoños — Aizawa no parecía feliz ante la broma que pudiera hacer Toshinori al intentar de aligerar el ambiente.

— Mi alumno no se concentra, si es por tu culpa All Might yo mismo me haré cargo de ti, me importa muy poco lo débil que te encuentras.

Otro chorro de sangre salió de la boca del mayor provocando que Aizawa lo mirara con más desdén que anteriormente y Toshinori supo que no mentía.

— Lo siento — Aizawa soltó un suspiro mirando al ahora demacrado ex héroe.

— Ese chico admira tanto a los héroes y sueña tanto en convertirse en un profesional, que no le importa lastimarse él mismo para lograr su cometido, y metiéndose en problemas cuando no debería….

— Estas preocupado — le interrumpió All Might al saber lo que realmente estaba sintiendo Aizawa era lo mismo que el sentía por cada uno de sus estudiantes.

— Es un niño tonto — Aizawa soltó con cierto enojo y prosiguió con frustración–Y no he podido protegerlo, solo mira su brazo.

— También estás orgulloso.

— No parece querer rendirse nunca, al menos está aprendiendo.

All Might se acercó a su compañero dejando unos golpes sobre su hombro, porque se sentía exactamente igual que Aizawa, no, en realidad se sentía mucho peor.

— Estas advertido All Might — Aizawa se alejó molesto, dejando a un Toshinori abatido.

Toshinori sabía que era su culpa que aquel chico estuviera tan mal, comprendía el enojo de Aizawa, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, al menos no por esos momentos.  
Cuando entro a la sala solo se encontraba Izuku leyendo su libreta y murmurando algunas cosas, como de costumbre, se acercó con lentitud hasta sentarse al lado del menor, pero este estaba tan concentrado hablando consigo mismo que apenas y se percató de la presencia de su mentor.

— Joven Midoriya — Izuku casi soltó un grito cuando escuchó la voz de su mentor tan cerca, se encogió un poco en su lugar, ya que aún no sabía bien cómo reaccionar ante Toshinori.

— All Might — el ver al joven decaído soltó un suspiro. — Yo siempre te he admirado, pero ahora no es solo admiración, ahora como heredero te tengo mucho cariño — el rostro de Izuko se sonrojo al decir aquello que estaba guardado en su interior — ¡Y por ese motivo estoy muy enojado contigo! — gritó de pronto provocando que un chorro de sangre saliera de la boca de All Might.

— Joven…

— Tú eres importante para mí, pero tengo miedo de perderte. Yo te quiero más que un simple mentor — el corazón de Toshinori brincó debido a la emoción de escuchar las palabras del chico, pero también se oprimió al ver que había lastimado al menor sin querer.

— Joven Midoriya — los ojos llenos de lágrimas por parte del menor le partió el corazón, se acercó para así tomarlo entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo, el cuerpo de Izuko se acopló, al contrario, oculto su rostro en el delgado pecho de Toshinori, ocultando sus lágrimas. — Lo siento…

— Yo quiero que me prometas que vas a vivir, que estarás guiándome y a mi lado cuando me convierta en el número uno —. Las manos del menor se apretaban con fuerza a la playera blanca del ex-héroe, era muy increíble que ese niño que ahora lucia tan frágil en sus brazos era un chico tan fuerte y valiente cuando se lo proponía.

— Mi hijo — susurró acariciando la espalda de su pupilo, no podía expresar el amor que sentía por ese chico, que lo lastimaba verlo de esa manera, ese pequeño muchacho que ahora le daba motivos para vivir.

Cuando NightEye le había contado sobre su destino, solo se había enfocado en ello, en seguir y aceptar el destino que le preparaba, ya había aceptado a la muerte, y estaba listo para ella. Pero ahora era diferente.  
Ahora le tenía miedo, no miedo a morir, sino a dejar a Izuku solo, dejar aquel chico que significa tanto para él, le temía el no ver aquella bella sonrisa que le dedicaba y esos brillantes ojos color verde nunca más.

— Quiero que me veas crecer y convertirme en un digno sucesor… All Might, eres como mi padre — susurró sin separarse del hombre.

El corazón de Toshinori estaba latiendo con fuerza, porque su pequeño pupilo lo veía como un padre, y él que se había prohibido a sí mismo el no llorar, ser también fuerte, pero era difícil cuando tu pupilo, quien ya es como un hijo para ti te diga aquellas palabras.

— Gracias mi joven, te prometo que viviré hasta verte convertido en un gran héroe, no te dejare mi joven Izuku —. Con aquella promesa Izuko podía sentirse tranquilo, porque por su parte también haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su mentor.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.

En caso de encontrar algún error, favor de notificarme.


End file.
